Stupid Therapy
by MidnightThoughts
Summary: Charlie forces bella to go to therapy after an incident in her life causes her to completely change. What will happen while she's there? Will she even allow herself to be helped? All human. rated T, but lots of extreme language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I know I have a lot of unfinished stories but i have this one halfway written already. i hope you enjoy it! **

**I, sadly, do not own any twilight characters. i hope that one day i will write a book that people will write fanfictions about. :)**

I slammed my clothes into my suitcase furiously. Charlie, my father, was making me go to fucking therapy. Apparently I was too much for him to handle so he's sending me off to go live in a building filled with whining freaks, and fucking therapists who give you fake sympathy and expect you to spill you soul to them and bawl on their couch like you were on Dr. Phil. According to Charlie I would be in that fucking hellhole until they deemed me mentally stable. Whatever that fucking meant. I wasn't unstable. I was angry, and lonely, and betrayed. Yes I cut at times, and yea I did drugs and drank occasionally, but still I wasn't that bad. It was just protection. Well the anger part was. But my anger led to everything else.

I finished packing my stuff and walked downstairs. I threw my bag against the wall near the door and walked into the kitchen. Charlie was there, finishing up his breakfast. I hope he really enjoyed the fried eggs and bacon because that was what he would be eating when I was gone.

I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms, and leveled a glare at him. It was because of him that I had to go through this. It was because he couldn't handle me after what I had gone through.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

"_Bella can you come down here for a second?" I heard Charlie ask. I pushed away from my desk and picked up my iPod. I was currently listening to it while browsing through random junk on the computer. I came down the stairs and looked at him, sitting at the kitchen table._

_"Yeah?" I asked, crossing my arms. Charlie sighed exasperatedly._

_"Bella, turn off the music and come sit down. I have something important to discuss with you."_

_"Fine." I snapped, yanking the headphones out of my ears and sitting down. Charlie sighed again._

_"Bella." He started, and then paused, as if he were trying to approach the topic gently._

_"I understand what happened a month ago was hard…" I immediately stiffened._

_"I don't want to talk about this." I practically yelled, wrapping my arms around myself protectively._

_"You need help honey." Charlie continued. "You obviously haven't gotten over it and I don't know what to do to help you. You drink, you do drugs, you…injure yourself. This isn't healthy. I've called an in-patient treatment center. It's located in Seattle. They can help you."_

_"You're sending me to an asylum?" I screeched. I couldn't believe this. I was too much for him so he was shoving me off onto someone else?_

_"It's not an asylum, Bella. It's a therapy treatment center. They help you get over addictions and emotionally traumatic experiences." Charlie said, wording it carefully again._

_"You're sending me to rehab!" I yelled again._

_"Yes Bella and this is why!" He yelled, slamming his fist on the table, unintentionally startling me. I shrank back and wrapped my arms around myself again._

_"Bella, you are forcing my hand." Charlie began. "If you don't go to this place and get the help you need, I'm putting you in a jail cell." He started at me, completely serious. I sat back, stunned for a moment, before the anger kicked in._

_"Fine!" I yelled. I stood up and kicked my chair away from me and I stomped upstairs. A couple hours later, Charlie came into my room, telling me that we were leaving in the morning._

_~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~_

Charlie finished eating and put his dishes in the sink. He looked down as her put on his hat and walked to the front door. I followed him and walked outside to the car. I left him to take my bag. If he was ditching me, the least he could do is carry my bags for me.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Longer chapters in the future, i promise. Ok so please tell me if this is good or if i should just stop writing because it sucks.**

**~ Kaori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whooo the first two chapters up in one day!! :) i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. Oh how i wish i was Stephenie Meyer. :)**

I sighed as I angrily stomped into the _therapy treatment center._ I so didn't want to be here, but I really didn't want to go to jail. I walked into the building and went to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" The lady at the counter asked me, smiling. Yeah cuz the suitcases and sullen expression didn't give anything away.

"I'm Isabella Swan. My father is forcing me to be admitted." I said angrily. The woman's face fell for a moment, before she composed herself and smiled at me again.

"Yes, we've been expecting you. I'll have Susan take you to your room and give you a tour. Then she'll introduce you to your counselor, Dr. Smith." She stared at me expectantly, as if I was supposed to start jumping up and down in joy, clapping my hands while thanking her profusely. Yeah, like that was ever going to happen. I raised an eyebrow at her and she quickly turned away. She got up and went into the back room.

"Susan!" She called. I heard her mumble something and a red haired woman came out of the room.

"Good luck." The woman who had been at the desk whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, I'm Susan." The red-haired woman said to me, ignoring her co-worker. She held her hand out for me to shake and I just stared at her. She waited a second and sighed, pulling her hand back. I heard her mumble something about being underpaid, and quitting.

"Alright, well before we get you settled in, we have to check your bags to make sure that you haven't brought anything with you that would be detrimental to yourself or the other patients." I knew this was coming so I hadn't bothered bringing my deadly sharp friends with me. I shoved my suitcases at Susan and she raised her eyebrows suspiciously, thinking that my gruffness was due to me stashing objects in my suitcase that I didn't want to be found. Well sorry to disappoint you honey, I'm clean.

Susan finished the search, confused. She must have been really convinced that I had drugs or razors stashed in my suitcase.

"You didn't bring anything…harmful…with you?" she asked me, her forehead creasing. Yeah because the lack of anything means that I have it, but it's invisible. And if I actually had something, would I really tell her?

"I'm not fucking stupid." I spat at her. "I know that you guys do these fucking searches. Why try to stash something when it's going to be found before you even enter the damn building?" She seemed taken aback by my statement. It was most likely because it was so angry and harsh. Whatever, she didn't really matter enough for me to care.

"Ok, well I can show you to your room now." She said, striving to be cheerful. She led me down the hallway, pointing out little things on the way. She showed me the cafeteria, the music room, and the common area, which also served as the library, which I was semi-interested in. I found that reading lessened the urge to cut and, after I almost died one time, I tried to limit how many times I turned to my bloody relief.

Since it would be harder to cut in this place, it would be nice to just lose myself in a book once in a while.

We passed a few more miscellaneous rooms before she finally took me to my room.

"So here's your room." Susan said. "You have a lock on the door, to which both you and your roommate have a key and every counselor has a universal key, so if we suspect anything…suspicious…we can easily get in." She warned me. I rolled my eyes. So in other words, don't go back to your old ways or we'll find out and put you in a white padded cell.

She unlocked the door and handed me a key as we walked inside. I hadn't stepped more than 3 feet into the room when I heard a deafening squeal. I whipped my head around to see the source and tell it to shut the fuck up. I saw a pixie-like girl with short black spiky hair. She was jumping up and down and still…fucking…screaming. I opened my mouth to tell her to shut it, when she ran over and hugged me. For such a small girl, she was very strong.

I immediately tensed, fighting back memories that I didn't want.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! You must be Isabella! I'm Alice! I'm your new roommate!" And the fucking screaming continued. I suppressed a groan at the thought of sharing a room with this person. Fabulous.

"Mary!" Susan snapped. That immediately got Alice's attention.

"My name is _Alice,_ Susan. ALICE! Everybody here calls me Alice; even my counselor calls me Alice!"

"Ok, Ms. Brandon. Would you please let Isabella go?" Yes please let Isabella go. "She has only been in the building for about ten minutes and I'm sure she'd like to get settled in before she's attacked. I stiffened even more at Susan's words. I pushed Alice, gently, away. I don't know why I was so gentle. There was just something about her that made me want to be kinder to her. Maybe it was because she was so small. I took a couple steps back and, once I felt I was safe, spoke.

"Hello Alice. I'm Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella. Do you mind if we talk later? I'm strangely tired." I said. She nodded eagerly. I looked around the room.

"Which bed is mine?" I asked, expecting a two word answer. Alice's smile widened and she launched into a long winded explanation.

"OH! Well this one's mine and that one's yours. This place is pretty nice for a rehab facility. I mean, they give us nightstands and shelves and they even gave us each a closet! Oh my god, you have to see the closets! They are actually decent sized! I can't wait until they let us go out for a day! I am so going shopping the first chance I get. I miss shopping! Oh, you said you're tired, ok well you go sleep and when you wake up, I'll introduce you to the gang!" She said and danced out of the room. I fell onto my designated bed and grabbed my iPod out of my bag. What was that girl's fucking problem? Was she here for being too hyper?

I sighed as I listened to my music. This was going to be hell.

**Whoo!! there's the end. it's a little longer than the last one. so yeah, i don't normally beg for reviews, but i really want to know what you guys think of this story. This is the first time i've attempted to write with everyone as a human.**

**~Kaori**


End file.
